Buddhist Murder Pyro
Buddhist Murder Pyro is a mystical ORG Pyro TF2 Freak created by YouTube user TheInvertedShadow. Appearance And Personality Buddhist Murder Pyro is a ORG Pyro with yellow-fingertipped gloves, belt, holster and gas tank. He also dons the Storm Spirit's Jolly Hat and the Sengoku Scorcher. Personality and Behaviour Buddhist Murder Pyro's personality is, at most, similar to that of Christian Brutal Sniper. But dissimilar to the aforementioned Freak, Murder is primarily neutral. If one stumbles upon him, how he reacts is all dependent on the person's reaction. If the person flat out insults or instigates him, they will proceed to be pummeled and torn apart by Murder and whatever weapon he's currently using. But if they show any sort of neutrality or friendliness towards Murder, he may very well let them go. Murder is practically at the beck and call of his superior, Inner Heart Kami. By any modern logic, this would lead one to believe that holding Inner Heart hostage or keeping her at bay would prevent Murder from attacking at all. However, in Murder's case, this is completely false, who is naturally oblivious to such modern customs. This course of action will instead only further his rage and cause the attacker to garner Murder's full attention; a good distraction for others, but incredibly disastrous for those that tried the ploy. Powers and Abilities For the most part, Murder shares the same abilities as Christian Brutal Sniper, most notably brute strength and weapons expertise. The two differences in Murder's case being his fireproof nature and fighting style. A key power of Murder's is his ability to strengthen himself the longer he stays meditating. If he does not meditate, his skills and strength are only a bit above average. But should he meditate for even a little bit before a fight, he will become a powerful martial artist with expertise in many sorts of weaponry, and the ability to imbue many of his attacks with fire. Murder also has a rubber duck that he holds very close to him, which he can use to turn his enemies into gold statues. Faults and Weaknesses *While Murder is incredibly resilient to both fire, physical attacks and weaponry, he can still leave himself open to a surprise attack or ambush. *He has no means of ranged combat. *The rubber duck he so prizes can also divert his attention from other things that are going on, if only briefly. It may be a small window of opportunity, but it still is one nonetheless. *As mentioned before, if he does not meditate before battle, he will have his strength and skills limited to slightly above average. Notable Videos *Why Shadow Kami is afraid of Inner Heart Kami *Buddhist Murder Pyro *Prologue - The Fad Wars (Cameo) *Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 1 **Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 2 **Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 3 **Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 4 **Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 5 **Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 6 **Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 7 **Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 8 *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 (Cameo) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 1: Build Our Machine (Cameo) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 2: Gospel of Dismay Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Elementals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Near-normal Category:Pyros Category:ORG Team